inutaisho's life story
by toastxkun
Summary: inutaisho is the westernlord but what happend before that? this is the scroll of the great inu form pup and a little before to lord to husband to father... please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with inuyasha!!!!!!!!! Only the characters I made up………

MEETING THE CHARACTERS….

**Atsuko- inutaisho's mother**

**Ichirou- inutaisho's father**

**Inutaisho- main character and 1****st**** son of ichirou and atsuko father of sesshomaru and ai **

**Daichi- inutaisho's brother and ichirou and atsuko's 2ed son**

**Katsu- twins with daichi **

**Michiko- only daughter and twins with shirou**

**Shirou- 4****th**** son of ichirou and atsuko **

**Sasumi-1****st**** mate of inutaisho and sesshomaru's and ai's mother**

**Sesshomaru- 1****st**** son of inutaisho and heir to the western lands.**

**Ai- sesshomaru's younger sister **

**Takumu- sesshomaru's childhood friend**

**Chihiro-sesshomaru's childhood friend and mate**

**Author's note: I don't what to name all the characters, that will spoil the fun…. And these peoples….well demons will be in more detail in the story ok…….**

**I looked up the names at **** just if you wanted to know….**

**These are what the names mean………………………..**

**Atsuko means atsu means warm or kindko means child**

**Ichirou meansichi means first or onerou means son**

**Daichi meansdai means large or greatchi means earth or land or wisdom**

**Katsu means victory**

**Michikomichi means wisdomko means child**

**Shiroushi means 4rou means son**

**Sasumi ……….. I made it up!!**

**Ai means love…**

**Kakuma meanskaku means openma means true or real**

**Chihiro is a real Japanese name but I don't know what it means………**

**Hope you like it and thanks for reading this is only the beginning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. real chapter one the comeing of a heir

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha… only the characters I made up!!!!!

Last time: you met some of the characters….

REAL CHAPTER 1: the coming of the heir of the Western Lands……Inutaisho!!!!!!!

It was Jan 1st and atsuko was in her 9th month now. It was the first time too that the new years celebration was coming to the western lands and lords and their mates were coming as well.

"ichirou, please get up." Atsuko begged the tired lord

ATSUKO: she was a beautiful female inu with golden eyes she had no strips on her cheeks. Her hair was to the floor and the color was snow white.

"ok…ok I will." Ichirou said with a laugh slowly getting out of bed and sat at the edge only wanting to go back to sleep.

ICHIROU: he was the lord of the west… he has 2 golden eyes and long white hair. He has 2 red/purple stripes on his cheek and a fluffy boa/tail ( what ever you think it is?)

"the other loads will be here any min. now!" atsuko said in a claim voice.

That's when ichirou jumped up and got ready, then he helped atsuko get ready.

Both of them were thinking one thing as they went down the stairs.

_I hope the pup isn't do today………._

Then they got down they greeted the eastern lord, Hibiki and his mate, aina and their 5yr old daughter, hana. Then the northern lord, akira and his mate, chou and their 7yr old son hiroshi. Then the eastern lord, kaito and his mate, manami and their 1yr old daughter mao and 8yr old son, kouta.

Each family was wearing the colors that indicated which land was which

South's colors are gold and green

West's colors are silver and blood red

North's colors are ruby red and white

East's colors are light blue and brown

The ladys greeted each other with hugs and the lords greeted each other with hand shakes and the children ran around the adults playing tag

No by luck hiroshi was running to close to the ladys and ran into atsuko.

Atsuko yelped and hiroshi fell down, everyone stared at him.

Ichirou walked over to his mate to see if she was alright and then glared at hiroshi that made the young pup shiver

"Ooooooooo your in tubule now!" the other young pups whispered and the adults glared at them. That made the young ones shut up

"Are you ok?" ichirou whispered to atsuko.

"Yah, but a bit startled at first." Atsuko whispered back as she but her hand on her round belly.

Hiroshi was confused, why was the western lord so worried if I ran into her by accident I do that all the time, then he that she had her hand on her stomach then realized that she was with a pup!

Chou stared at her son telling him to apologize; he nodded and slowly made his way to the couple.

"S…Sorry for running into you. I didn't mean to hurt you or the pup." Hiroshi said slowly so wouldn't have to say it again.

He stood there waiting to be forgiven.

"it's ok, just be careful next time." Atsuko said in a caring voice

Hiroshi was surprised, no yelling, not even a slap; she just gave him a warring. Usually expecting mothers would be angry if this would ever happen so he was thankful so he bowed and ran off again.

afternoon

All of the ladys were in the garden talking about what girls talk about. And the lords were on the front stairs that lead up to the palace talking what married men "talk" about. The kids were playing hid and seek in the place and Mao was with manami and the other ladys.

dinner!!!!

"HIROSHI,HANA,KOUTO DINNER'S READY!!!!" their parents shouted as the 3 pups ran down the stairs as fast as they could.

dinner room

"you over did yourself Arata,come and eat with us!" ichirou said satisfied with the head chief.

"I would be honored my lord." Arata said as he bowed and took a seat next to hibiki.

The children finished first they thanked arata then bowed and resumed hid and seek. Now it was only the adults at the table until……………………….

Ichirou looked over at his mate to talk to see that she was breathing very fast.

"Are you ok?" ichirou whispered so that only atsuko could hear

"i…think….it's…..time!" atsuko said while taking deep breaths with a yelp that everyone heard

Ichirou was in panic now and he didn't know what to do.

"we should get her into a better spot like a…… bed!" chou said quickly

Ichirou helped atsuko and carried her to the closest bedroom they could find and laid her down.

Chou asked all the lords to leave and that a birth should be done without men around.

They all nodded so they left……

"don't worry chou knew your mate ever since they were pups!" akira said to claim down he fanatic friend.

Ichirou was walking back and forth for him it seemed like forever………..

midnight

"Congratulations!" aina said happily

They lords looked up and entered the room to see atsuko holding something tiny.

"Atsuko?" ichirou whispered

Atsuko looked up at her mate and smiled "Ichirou, our son." She said smiling

Ichirou couldn't help but cry…..

"what are you going to name him?" atsuko asked her crying mate

"Inutaisho…….." ichirou said and atsuko nodded in agreement

TO BE CONTINUED 

Did you like it did you not? What should happen in the next chapter Learning to be a Father!!!

Thanks for reading plz r&R

Notes:

Hibiki means echo or sound

Aina means ai lovena vegetables , green

Hana means flower

Akira means bright or clear

Chou means butterfly

Hiroshi means tolerant , generous or prosperous

kaito means kai seato soar or fly

manami means mana love , affection mi beautiful or ocean or sea

mao means ma real , true or danceo center or thread orou cherry blossoms

Kouta means kou peaceta thick , big

Arata means fresh or new


End file.
